Don't Ask, Don't Tell
by suckitup89
Summary: AU: Santana is a senior at McKinley High School. When the glee club gets invited to perform at the White House, she doesn't expect that she would be attracted to the President's daughter.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

Sometimes I feel as if every morning is the same. I wake up in my almost entirely black room, complete with posters of my favorite rock bands (both the classics and the modern ones) before closing my eyes and rolling over onto my stomach to bury my head in my pillow. Then, when I fail at falling back asleep, I roll out of bed, take a shower, get dressed in my cheerios uniform and go down stairs for breakfast.

I know that it sounds mundane and a little monotonous… well, that's because it is. I would like to say that the fact that some days I eat a plain bagel with strawberry cream cheese instead of the regular kind makes me more interesting. Or maybe when I eat frosted flakes in place of the usual bowl of cheerios. However, the sad truth is that my life just isn't that interesting.

It is strange though. As I walk through the halls of McKinley High School, I notice how everyone looks at me as I pass them. The girls all have that look of envy and boys all have that look of lust. I am Santana Lopez after all, co-head cheerleader slash head bitch in charge.

Along with my best friend, Quinn, I have successfully made it to my senior year at McKinley at the top of the social pyramid. Fortunately, no one other than her has become close enough to me to find out how boring and ordinary my life actually is.

Overall, I am happy with my life. I have good friends and I do get decent sex on a regular basis. There really isn't anything I can truly complain about.

"Good morning, Santana. Should I be expecting to see you in glee today?" Well, I guess I spoke too soon.

Rachel Berry. Now, her I can complain about. I don't know if I should start with her annoying voice or at the ridiculous sweaters that she wears. "You know, Santana, just because you don't answer me doesn't mean that I will stop talking. Mr. Shuester says that there is some big news and that the lunch meeting is mandatory. Quinn already said that she is coming and I am scared that if you don't then we might just need to kick you…"

"What? Kick me out of glee club?" I take a step closer to her, leaving less than a foot between us. I wouldn't normally like to get this close to Berry, but if she thinks that she can threaten me the girl gots another thing coming. "Boo-freaking-hoo. How will I ever live without glee club? Listen and listen close, Gayberry. Apart from you, I am the only one in that room that can actually hold a note that doesn't break glass or make dogs want to dig a deep hole and bury themselves in it. I will come to a meeting during my lunch if I want to. Now go find your orca and hide in his blubber so I don't have to see or hear from you."

I could tell that my intimidation worked when she faltered while taking a step back. However, she was Rachel Berry, she had to be used to the taunting by now. "I am so sorry that you feel as though you need to belittle Finn and myself as a way to make yourself feel better about your own numerous flaws. But honestly, Santana, if you can't even try and make time for glee club why would we want to give you any solos?"

I can honestly say that I am not proud of what I did next because I'm pretty sure that it is the lamest thing I've ever done, but I turned and walked away. If there is one thing that McKinley is famous for the drama the goes down here. Crowds grow out of thin air to see a fight. And I don't want to sound full of myself or anything, but a Santana Lopez fight is always a crowd pleaser. Today, however, I don't feel like dealing with any of the little shits that I go to school with.

Although I don't really feel like going to my math class, I make the turn down the hall that I do every weekday morning around 7:15 am. Like usual, right in front of the door Quinn is leaning against the wall waiting for me. Math is the one class that we have together other than glee and our cheerleading time. I can see a smile grow on her face as soon as she sees me walking toward her. I naturally began to work a sexy strut the rest of the way to her. "Hey, Q, what's up?"

"Just waiting for my good lucking best friend," Quinn pulled herself so that she was standing straight and began to follow me into the almost full classroom. "You wouldn't have seen her anywhere have you?"

"You think you are so funny." She chuckled at me while I just rolled my eyes. Since Quinn and I are the two most kick ass hotties at McKinley, everyone knows to leave two of the front row seats that were next to each other open for us. Despite what the common rumors that get spread say, the two of us have some of the highest grades here. Of course mine aren't nearly as high as Quinn's, but I don't have to sweat it because my dad's a doctor. My family has more than enough money to send me to college

Quinn and I have a few minutes to catch up with what we did on Sunday before our teacher walks in and the entire class grows silent. If I didn't have a dream to become superstar famous, being a teacher wouldn't be a horrible career move. Teachers have power. Teachers demand respect. Well, at least good teachers do. And who really cares if it is only over a bunch disrespectful teenagers – it would be fun to crack down a whip and make them cry.

Okay… so I might have a bit of a temper, but it isn't like I want to be the president. That is a job for old men or ugly old women, I'm too hot to be wearing dress suits every day. I'm pretty sure that if you live in the white house they make you wear those to bed and probably even when you go swimming. Can the president even wear a bikini? Because I look too good in a bikini to have that option taken away.

As soon as the bell rings signaling the end of first period, I wait for Quinn to throw everything into her backpack. "So are you going to this Glee club meeting?"

"You know that I'll be there, Santana." I can practically feel Quinn roll her eyes, that's how well I know her.

"Oh, right. Gotta keep an eye on the giant and Frodo. Wouldn't want them to find the ring."

"I don't know if I should be more annoyed by the fact that you are using Lord of the Ring references or that I think you are implying that MY boyfriend would marry Rachel."

"Probably the second one," I responded as I followed her out of the classroom, "I recently watched the first thirty minutes of that ridiculous movie and find it geek enough to use it to describe all the nerds."

Quinn laughed despite the fact that I had also included her boyfriend in with the nerds and said goodbye as we parted ways in the hallway. As much as I love her, and trust me I do, I think that Quinn's taste in men is questionable. Other than the fact that Finn is a football player, he really doesn't have any qualities that could be considered 'sexy.' Plus there is the obvious fact that he drools everytime he sees Rachel Berry.

Of course, I guess any guy would go for an annoying midget with a big nose if they were dating the president of the celibacy club.

I on the other hand, have a different approach… I smirk at the thought of that being the reason why every sway of my cheerios skirt is being followed by a couple leering eyes as I walk down the hall.

I have learned that the best way to stay on top in high school is to well – be on top… of a lot of guys. I have definitely slept with most of the football players, but I don't discriminate. As long as he is either as or more popular than me, I'm at least willing to give out a handjob. This system has worked really well for me these past 3 years and I don't see any reason to change it now.

Relationships aren't just something that I want to do in High School. There is no way that I am going to let anything keep me attached to Lima, Ohio. Quinn has only got as close to me as she has because our desire to get out of here and avoid being a Lima Loser is about as strong as her love for bacon.

Which is _really _strong.

I always hate being one of the first to walk into the choir room. Whether the meeting is at lunch or after school, being the first to arrive to glee club just makes you look lame. That's why I have learned to always intentionally be three minutes late. Three minutes is just late enough to be considered on time, but still early enough that no one really notices.

One my way to glee today, I used my extra time to fix my ponytail in the bathroom and get my nail file from my locker. I could hear Rachel talking a mile a minute before I even walked through the door and rolled my eyes. _Of course._

I walked in and went up the steps to the seat between Quinn and Aretha. I know that the name Aretha isn't really that creative or condescending, but Beyonce was taken by the flamboyant gay boy that was sitting in the front row wearing something made by someone who's name I most likely couldn't pronounce.

Mr. Schuester, our glee coach slash "spanish" teacher walks through the door and straight to the white board at the front of the class. He only does this when he thinks that he has some exciting lesson to teach us. I guess by not acknowledging us when he walks in he thinks that he is building suspense, but trust me, none of us will be surprised to hear that he has yet another journey song that he wants us to sing.

Although, I can't wait to hear what is so important that I need to spend my lunch with the geek club, I decide that It's time to work on my nails. I can hear a couple people squeal in excitement, but honestly, that is a daily occurance in this room. All it takes is for someone to say the name Celine, Mariah, or Whitney and half of the people faint with excitement.

"Washington DC." Mr. Schuester finally speaks from the front of the room. "Well, kids, we've been invited to sing to the President of the United States!"

I look up and I know that the look of surprise on my face is no where near flattering. All the students around me are cheering and talking amongst themselves, but I for some reason I can't join them in their cheering. "Are you Shiting us right now?"

"No, Santana. I agree with you that it is surprising, but he has invited the top 15 show choirs in the nation to come and perform for some the special needs children in the area. Him, his family and staff will all be there as well. He has prided himself and focused his campaign on trying to keep art in public schools, this must be his way of doing it."

"Mr. Shue, I think that since Finn and I are the two that lead the group to being 12th place at nationals last year, we should be given a duet at the White House conference as well." Of course the hobbit would try to make this about herself.

Before I can give Rachel Berry and he big mouth the verbal lashing of a decade, Aretha speaks up. "Oh, hell to the no! Rachel, in case you and Finn don't remember, you are the two that lost it for us. I will not deny that you two have the perfect voices for major competitions where we need a simple ballad, but this isn't a competition. It's time for the rest of us to shine."

"Actually, this is a competition of sorts." Mr. Schuester interrupts causing Rachel's frown turns into a smile and she turns to the other girl in a cocky manner. Fuck, I want to whipe that smirk right off her face. "The children will judge and the winning show choir will be asked to perform at the President's daughter's birthday party the following week."

"That doesn't mean that Berry and Frankenteen get the solo. We should all have a chance to shine."

Rachel now stands and walks to the front of the room next to Mr. Schue and looks straight at me.

"Know that all of you are an important part of the team, but if you guys want to win then Finn and I are the obvious choices."

"I actually agree with Santana and Mercedes on this one, Rachel." Mr. Schuester pats her back, leading her back to her seat. I love the look of complete shock that she is wearing right now. "This is a big chance for all of you, which is why I am picking Quinn and Puck for the duet and Santana gets the solo. If we win – I mean, when we win. There will be more than enough time for Mercedes, Kurt, Tina and Rachel to all get solos."

Everyone appears to be happy with it except for Rachel, who of course just looks super pissed off and is glaring at Mr. Shue. I don't really care how she feels, though because I am pretty damn ecstatic. My best friend and I get to be featured in a show for President Pierce… hell yeah!

"We have two weeks until we leave. That gives us enough time to be prepared to win and to perform at the birthday party. The trip is completely free for the school and for us, but I do need your parents to sign some permission slips."

I look over at Quinn to see her smiling. Things have been a lot better between her and her mom since they kicked her father out last year. I am also relived that this opprotunity is this year as opposed to last year.

Last year was a tough time for Quinn and I. She got pregnant by Puck, leading to her getting kicked out of her house. She lived with people from glee club, but actually getting any consent from her parents would have been impossible at that point.

My year was similar, only I had to live with my parent's constant disappointment. I kept trying to tell them that at least I didn't get pregnant like Quinn, however, apparently getting suspended for getting caught having sex in the janitor's closet was just as bad in my parent's eyes. I was grounded for the entire year. The only time I was allowed out of the house was to go to school, cheerios practice, or to glee club.

Needless to say, it sucked.

Oddly enough, looking around the choir room at all the losers that I loosily consider friends, I find myself excited for the next few weeks. Maybe, just maybe senior year wont be too bad.

A/N: I know that I have another new story to work on, but this idea was just cramming my head with a giant cork preventing me from working on it. I can't say that updates will be as frequent as I would like since I have to alternate between the two, but I would love to hear if you guys have any interest in this idea.

Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

Once most kids turn 13 and enter high school, they start to claim their independence and stray away from their parents. For some, it happens a little earlier and there are even a few that this shift occurs way later in their life. I wouldn't say that I am included in the latter group – those are the ones that end up living with their parents until they turn 30, but I will say that I am lucky enough that my parents are amazing and seem to know exactly how to let me go, while not losing me completely.

I am not ashamed to admit that I love my parents to death. My mom was unemployed until I turned 12 so that she could stay home with me and although he was a doctor, my dad made sure to be home at 3 pm everyday so that he was always there when I got out of school. There is honestly nothing that I like more than going home to see my parents waiting there for me. Of course I would _never _admit that to anyone.

"Hola, Mija, how was school?" My mother asked from her spot on the couch. She was reading that _Fifty Shades of Grey_ book that all the old people on TV and radio were raving about. Unfortunately, I have a little idea what it is about and I do not like the thought of my mom reading it.

"It was good," I shrug nonchalantly. I threw my backpack on the floor next to the coffee table and fell, more than sat, down on the couch next to her. "I have some news for you and dad. When will he be home?"

"He's already in his office. What is this news?" She asked, quickly giving me all of her attention.

I rolled my eyes at how fast my mom put down the book and turned to look at me. I swear that she gossips more than anyone I know - even Wheezy and man girl. "I need to wait for dad."

"Oh, you know how your dad loses track of time in there. It could be hours before we see him." We both knew that I wasn't going to give and tell her without my dad. It was just too much fun for me to have her begging.

I patted my mom on the leg and stood up. "Nice try." I could hear her calling up to be as I picked up my backpack and ascended up the stairs to my room. Glancing at my phone, I noticed that I had a text message from Quinn.

_Quinn: Hey what did your mom say? I'm so excited. That woman must be too ecstatic to contain. Lol._

My mom and Quinn get along really well. Sometimes I think that Quinn enjoys coming to my house simply for my mom's cooking and the fact that she knows all the neighborhood gossip. We met when I moved to Lima when I was 10 years old and moved in five houses down. Back then, those five houses seemed so large and made the walk take forever. Now I think it is annoying to live so close to your best friend.

I mean, I see her all day at school… I think we could spend a few hours with other people.

_Me: Thank God I haven't told her yet. I'm pretty sure that she'll try to hide in my suitcase and come to DC with me._

After I sent the text, I tossed my phone and let it gently land on the other end of the bed. I rolled around on my bed so that I am flat on my back looking up at the ceiling. Sometimes it's nice to just enjoy the quiet of my room. If I close my eyes and imagine really hard, I can almost feel a warm body next to me snuggling into my side as if trying to douse in my warmth.

I know that I sleep with guys and flirt with guys and even _date_ some guys, but it's times like this – when I'm alone, that I imagine a girl next to me. Sometimes, I try to convince myself that it doesn't mean anything, but even I can't talk myself into believing that.

In my head it is easy to imagine us laying in silence. However, there would be some occasions, like when one of us would have a random thought that we would just lay in my bed for hours talking about anything and everything.

I could hear my phone buzz on the bed, but I ignored it; Just like the two of us would in my fantasy land. There would be no need for phones because the only person that we would want to talk to is laying next to us in the bed.

What feels like minutes must have been at least an hour because before I know it I hear my mom knocking on my bedroom door saying that dinner is ready. I begrudgingly get off the bed and follow her downstairs.

The frown on my face turns into a smile when I see my dad sitting at the table with a fork in his hand waiting to eat the enchiladas in front of him. I run up to him and lean down to give him a hug.

"Good afternoon, Princesa." My father has called me that since I was born. I'm pretty sure it'll stick until I have kids that he can make up cute nicknames for.

"Hey, Daddy," I sat down on the opposite side of the table from my parents. "How was work?"

"Same-old, same-old. What about you, I hear from your mother that you have some news to tell us?"

I playfully glare at my mother before putting my fork back down and looking at their impatient stares. "Well, you know how our glee club placed 12th in nationals last year?"

"Yes, we were very proud of you, Mija."

"Well, we have been invited to Washington DC to perform at the white house for the President and his family. Oh, and I got the solo performance." My parents look at me questioningly and I shrug before taking another bite of my food.

"Wait… what?" My dad looks at me confused for a moment before I put them out of their misery and explain the whole deal to them. As expected, my mom tries to ask if she can buy tickets to the show. She didn't go as far as suggest she hide in my suitcase, but I'm pretty sure that she would have if my father hadn't wanted to go as well.

The rest of the night had been spent with us talking about how awesome this trip was going to be and imagining what it would be like if we won the competition and invited to perform at the obviously anticipated birthday party. My parents even made me promise that if I meet the president that I would invite him over for a Lopez style dinner. Overall, the night was exactly what I needed.

The next week flew by very quickly. I spent all my time before and after school rehearsing for the Washington DC competition. During the first glee club meeting after the announcement we all finally agreed on a line up.

Quinn and Sam would start with their duet of _Time of my Life_, the original from the film Dirty Dancing. I would follow with my solo of _Valerie_ by Amy Winehouse and then Rachel and Finn would us in the new direction's group version of _Don't Stop Believing._ I'm not a hundred percent sure that this line up is going to be enough to go up against the teams that beat us at nationals, but at least I have a solo. Maybe we'll get lucky and the judges will enjoy Journey as much as Mr. Schue.

The plane tickets that were given to us stated that our flight to DC left at 10 am. However, Quinn called me at 5:30 that morning claiming that Rachel called an "emergency meeting." She said to be at the Starbucks in the airport by 7.

I looked at the clock on the dashboard of my parent's car and smirked a little at the fact that the green lights said it was 7:30. Sure, I am only 30 minutes late, but to the hobbit it is going to seem like hours. I guess that someone forgot to remind her that she was not deemed queen of everything.

When I finally walk into the Starbucks, everyone else from glee is already sitting in a circle listening to the dwarf talk about god knows what. Puck is the first one to notice me and waves me over while lifting a coffee cup in the air. I sat down next to him and sighed in relief when he shuffled the coffee over to me.

"I'm glad that you could finally join us, Santana," Rachel stated a little louder and made sure to drag her voice out. "We have been going over the President's political standing so that we can have an advantage. Not that you want to win since you are not taking it seriously enough to come in on time."

"It's called sleep, Berry."

"Quinn said that you were awake when she called you. You should have had plenty of time to get here at 7 when everyone else did. I don't know if you are deserving of a solo."

As much fun as a battle of the wits was to have with someone whose brain consisted of nothing more than gold stars and Broadway show tunes, I decided that doing so before I have to spend a 6 hour flight with her would not be the best idea. Instead I opted to ignore her and roll my eyes. "Just continue, Quinn will fill me in on the oh so exciting details that I missed before the flight."

Quinn nodded from her seat and motioned for Rachel to continue her speech. I could tell that she had wanted to object, but after seeing the un-amused look on my face continued anyways, "So we were discussing President Pierce's family life. He has two daughters that although he often talks about, he tries to keep them out of the public eyes. The oldest one is turning 18 this months and the younger is 10. His wife appears to be the all American woman. She cooks, cleans and spends times with her family and friends. Whenever the public does get to see his family, they are always riding horses, at the zoo, volunteering, or anything that makes them look like the picture perfect family. He appears to really love his family and thus far in his presidency has not had any negative publicity come out when it comes to them.

"The political issues that he states he is passionate about appear to be more domestic rather than international. He has focused a lot on helping homeless and needy children. Politically, he is considered to be a conservative. Which-"

"Wait…" I interrupted. This is priceless. "A president that hates gays, invites a bunch of glee clubs to sing for children. Doesn't that seem a little ironic to you?"

A few of the other members laughed at my statement and I hear someone, kind of sounds like Kurt, begin to choke on their coffee.

"Santana! That is the worst assumption-"

"Actually, Rach, I agree that it is kind of a ridiculous idea." Mercedes agreed with me. Mentally, I note that she has now sided with me enough against Rachel Berry that I should call her by her actual name… At least through the weekend.

"Just a minute, we have no way of knowing that he hates gays. Hear Rachel out." The giant stood up and moved next to the midget making her look even shorter.

I rolled my eyes at him and was about to respond with a not so nice comment when Rachel spoke up. "Thank you, Finn, but I was commenting specifically on the fact that glee club is not gay. Nor does watching a glee club competition make you gay; Homosexuality isn't something that is caught. However, conservative people in general do dislike the gay community as a whole."

Rachel continued to talk, but I couldn't pay attention. There were too many thoughts going through my head. I always get blindsided when I people mention gay people as if I weren't one of them. I know that I shouldn't since no one at school actually knows, but I do anyways.

I realized that I liked girls in the 8th grade. My math teacher, Ms. Richards, had the nicest rack and I couldn't help but fantasize about what it would be like to touch them. I know it sounds perverse, and trust me I know it is, but I wanted to rowboat them so bad.

After her, I began to notice attractive women everywhere and not just in a I 'appreciate her body' sort of way. When I first met Quinn I had trouble talking to her because of how attracted to her I was. She was the first girl that I wanted to date and thankfully that all went away once I actually could formulate an entire conversation with her. As awesome as Quinn is, we just have no romantic or sexual chemistry and I occasionally wonder how I could have thought we did.

When I first slept with Puck in freshman year, I knew that all of my feelings weren't just a phase that I was going through. It didn't matter how many times I slept with him or how many other guys there were, I just didn't enjoy it half as much as I knew that I should.

As comfortable as I have become with myself, the only people that I have been able to tell were my parents. I haven't even said the words 'I'm a lesbian' out loud. My parents only know because I had a breakdown after being caught having sex in that closet at school. The whole next day I cried in my mom's arms after realizing that I couldn't continue to hide my true feeling by having sex with random guys. I still have the occasional roll with someone to make sure that I don't lose my status, but mentally, the situations are completely different.

"Hey, you want to come with me to get something to eat?"

Rachel must have stopped talking because Quinn is standing next to me, looking down curiously. I quickly glance around us and see everyone else disperse into other little groups. "Yeah, sounds good."

Quinn smiles and I follow Quinn to the line for the cash register. "So you didn't listen to that at all did you?"

"Why should I? They are judging us on our talent, not on how much we know about politics or the President's family."

"Rachel isn't your enemy, Santana. She wants to win just as bad as you or I do. This is just her way of-"

"Trying to control it," I pointed over at Rachel obviously lecturing Finn on his stance. Quinn giggled and rolled her eyes before it was our turn to order. After ordering our muffins, we walked to a two person table away from everyone. Once we felt more comfortable that no one was paying us any attention, Quinn and I allowed the giddiest of smiles to enter our faces.

"Can you believe that we are going to Washington DC to sing at the White house?" She practically squealed it, there was so much happiness seeping out of her.

I shook my head, but smiled at her, "Don't forget the fact that we _both_ got solos."

"How could I forget? I actually requested that we get roomed together so we could rehearse."

"And Mr. Schue is okay with that?"

"Yeah," Quinn nodded, but I could see her smile falter a bit. "About that…"

"What did you do?"

"Well, there are actually only enough rooms for 3 people to a room so I kind of agreed that we'd share with Rachel." The immediate scowl on my face was unavoidable and Quinn noticed. "Come on, we'll share a bed, it's not like we haven't before.

"Oh, hell no, Fabgay… You will share a bed with Rachel and I will get my own."

I knew that this was going to become an argument, so I stuck on my HBIC face and made sure that she knew there was no way that I was not going to win this one. Before she could respond, a hobbit came around the bend looking for a ring.

"Hello, ladies. Santana, I am sorry if I offended you, it wasn't my intention." She started, most likely because I still wore the look on my face. "I just came over here to show you guys a picture of the President and his family that I had Mr. Schue print out on his way here so that you know who to be respectful to."

"I'm sure the secret service surrounding them will be eno-" I got cut off my rant when Rachel sat the paper down in front of me. The second I see the blonde girl in the picture everything around me disappears. I can only focus on her and the way that the dress accentuates her curves. The picture is small and she just fills up a small portion of it, but her blue eyes stick out like black in a sea of white. I don't care what it takes, I just _know_ that I have to meet her. Before I can stop it the words whisper out. "Who's the blonde?"

"Brittany Pierce. The president's oldest daughter."

A/N: Thanks for waiting patiently. I was ecstatic to read all the reviews and overwhelmed by the positive feedback. I know that this chapter was kind of slow, but I really needed to give an insight to on Santana's life and past so that in the following chapters she can figure out Brittany, who will actually make an appearance in the next chapter. I'm off for the next two days, but I am writing a nursing school report for someone. However, I'm still hoping to have the next chapter up by Wednesday.

Let me know what you think!


	3. Chapter 3

"Mhhmss," Quinn gurgled in her sleep. For as long as I've known Quinn she has slept through any trip that she has taken. If she is taking a car ride that she knows is over an hour, it is like lights out before we have even left town. And Lima is really small.

"Wakey, wakey, sleepy head," I flick her nose to finally wake her. She swats in front of her face, but misses since her eyes are still closed. "Seriously, Quinn, we've landed DC."

Finally opening her eyes, she sits straight up and I laugh at her eagerness. She pushes her way past me and before I know it I'm following her with my carry on.

Once we got to the baggage claim, the entire glee club gathered around one side to talk about how awesome this trip was going to be. I stood in the general area, but really just huddled in behind Quinn. Although I was friends with Quinn and Puck and friendly with a few of the other members, there were still those that I could not stand nor could they stand me. Sometimes its better not to let myself get annoyed by their diva, 'I'm the shit' attitudes.

As soon as the luggage started spitting out we all turned and grabbed out bags. Of course, Rachel and Kurt had spent more money to bring extra luggage - probably for their face scrub and cleansing teas. It was actually kind of funny to watch the giant struggle to carry his one and two of hers. Since I had already picked up my bag, I turned to Quinn to see her staring at the couple in envy.

I walked up beside her and put my hand on her shoulder, it's something that my mom always did to me to be comforting. "Green isn't a good color on you."

She turned her head to me, but her eyes remained focused on them. "I'm not jealous of her. I just hate to see her treating him that way."

I look away from him to look back at the couple. It is obvious by the way that his head is tilted back with mouth wide open that Finn is laughing at whatever Rachel is saying. "He doesn't seem to be complaining to me."

Quinn turns around in my arms and leans forward to wrap her arms around my waist. I wrap my arms loosely around her and continue to watch for her luggage to be spit out of the center. The hug is not an uncomfortable one, since we have definitely hugged before; it just wasn't one that I had been expecting. That's why I was a little relieved when I saw her luggage after only a few seconds and pulled out of the hug to make her aware of it.

We took a shuttle bus to the hotel. According to Mr. Schue it was really close to the White house and if we wanted to he wouldn't mind if we wanted to go out and see the local to see the local tourist spots as long as we promised to be back before dark.

We were scheduled to be at the White house at 10 am and I knew that if I wanted to impress Brittany Pierce than I would have to wake up before Berry and steal the bathroom first. Considering that it is the gold star diva, I was planning on setting a 6 am alarm.

Unlike most people would have been I was not discouraged by the fact that the blonde haired beauty was the president's daughter. I spent the entire plane ride thinking of a way to make sure that Brittany and I would cross paths. Although it took a while, I think I finally figured something out. Of course it would be a lot easier if I could guarantee that we win the chance to sing at her birthday.

The first step is to convince the rest of the glee club that we needed to change our line up to something less 'safe' and more unique. After that I just need to get lost and find her bedroom. Once there, I will wait for her in her bed and seduce her.

Okay, so maybe I only actually figured out phase 1. But from the research I did in my little time on the plane, I found out just how well guarded that house is. Without us getting to sing at that party there's no way I'll ever have a chance with her.

Quinn and I grabbed our keys from Mr. Schuester and ran to our room. When we got there we were surprised to see Rachel already unpacking her things into one side of the dresser. I rolled my eyes and walked over to the bed on the other side of the room and threw my suitcase on it before collapsing down next to it. Quinn sighed in defeat when she realized that I was actually going to make her share a bed with Berry.

"Hey, Rachel, since Santana seems to think she needs an _entire_ bed for her fat ass, do you mind if I share with you?" I closed my eyes and tried to drown the two out, but I could still hear Rachel go on about how she is very skilled at staying in one place and not moving around when she is sleeping.

Deciding that I have to stop her, before I die of boredom, I ask stand up and begin phase 1 of my plan. Which I just now decided should have a phase 1.5 where I come up with a really cool name for it.

"Ladies, what do you say we get the rest of the gang and show Washington DC how the new directions do it?"

The two of them looked at me as if I have grown a second head for a few seconds. Rachel was the first to move and begin to nod while letting a smile grow on her face. She quickly walked up next to me, putting her arm around my shoulder. She must have missed my glare as she was already looking up in the air as though she saw something on the wall. "That is the best idea _ever_, Santana! I can't believe that I didn't think of it myself. We have to do a rendition of the national anthem in front of the White House. We will get Mike to choreograph something and Kurt and Tina can throw together some quick costumes."

"Calm down, Hobbit." I shrugged her arm off of my shoulder and turned to face her, crossing my arms over my chest. "Here is what is going to go down. We will wear our clothes, or in your case, your grandmother's, and we will not get disqualified, or worse, arrested for singing in front of the white house."

"Then just what do you expect us to do?" Rachel asked, in an accusing tone.

I turn to Quinn and turn my lips up into a smirk before looking back at the short brunette. "We are going to go to Georgetown and explore."

"I am not going to waste my valuable rehearsal time to go gallivanting off with you."

"Who the hell uses the word gallivanting anymore?" I ask in a mocking tone. "And when have we ever gone anywhere as a group and not sung?"

Quinn walked up beside Rachel and worked her magic to convince the girl that we should have fun on the one guaranteed night that we are here. "Come on, Rach, three more months until we graduate. Other than Nationals, this is one of the last times that the entire glee club will be able to go somewhere together."

"But Santana –"

"Happens to be civil with you on these trips," Quinn reminded. It shocks me how honestly and pure her tone is no judging or joking. "These vacations together are all we are going to have left of each other in a few months. Georgetown sounds like fun. There are tons of places to go shopping and maybe we can even find a restaurant that serves some sort of vegan cuisine."

Now it was my turn to stand up and object. There was no way in hell that I was going to be not ordering a nice juicy steak tonight. I need all the protein that I can get if I plan on implementing my plan to seduce Miss Pierce.

"Do not even start with me, Santana Lopez," Quinn interjected making me shut my mouth and cross my arms over my chest. "That pout does not work with me, but good try."

I slowly turned around, walked over to my suitcase and picked out a new outfit that was decent for us to go out it. I settled on pair of dark denim skinny jeans and a red blouse that showed just enough cleavage that my bra was still completely covered. While I was walking towards the bathroom that was conveniently close to my bed, I heard Quinn tell me that they were going to invite everyone else.

I quickly changed my clothes and touched up my make-up. For some reason, I have this feeling that something big is going to happen tonight. When I had googled Washington DC on my phone during the flight, Georgetown had seemed like an obvious choice for people our age. It's not like they have a Times Square here, just a whole bunch of museums. Plus there is a university around there. On a Thursday night there should be hotties everywhere.

When I finally walked out of the bathroom, I noticed that our room was filled with all of the glee club. Rachel and Finn were standing next to each other by the door; obviously Quinn was sitting on the end of her bed glaring at their joined hands. Kurt and Mercedes were sitting with their backs against the headboard of the same bed, with their feet stretched out. Sam was sitting in the extra chair, holding his guitar that I'm not quite sure how he got onto the plane, and Artie has his wheelchair pulled up next to him.

Puck of course had decided to lie on my bed and when I finally take a good look at him, he is waggling his eyebrows up and down jokingly. Being as how I had slept with him before, I could tell that he was actually wearing his turned on face under the joke and I threw him my famous glare before turning back to look at Finchel.

"-back by 10 at the latest so that we can be well rested for tomorrow."

Every one groaned at whatever Berry was talking about and after a couple seconds I realized that she was trying to give us all a curfew. Instead of fighting it, Quinn, once again being a voice of reason, convinced us all that being back by 10 pm would actually be the best idea if we wanted to win.

Less than ten minutes later, we were all headed out. Fortunately, the hotel had a shuttle that would take us all there and we would only have to pay for about a 3 mile drive back when we were done.

It was a little after one in the afternoon so we had plenty of time to enjoy the awesome views that Washington DC had to offer. For Rachel it was some weird throw that some hippie made with Barbara Streisand on it, for me it was the ridiculously large amount of pictures for sale of the President and his family.

Yes, I bought one. No, I would not admit it out loud if asked.

After a couple hours we all met up and agreed that it was time to eat. Fortunately, none of us had run into a vegan restaurant, so we decided on a small Italian place that the hobbit and her whale had found that severed at least two completely vegan dishes. However, it was only after we agreed to it that they choose to share that it was on the other side of the shopping district.

Naturally we fell into a line, two people walking next to each other. Finn and Rachel were in front, leading, Quinn and I were next. Directly behind us was Artie, followed by Kurt and Mercedes with Puck and Sam at the end. Before anyone realized, Artie began humming a tune that we all were familiar with.

Rachel soon followed in with the first verse, turning to look at Finn as she sang.

_Give me a second I  
I need to get my story straight  
My friends are in the bathroom  
Getting higher than the Empire State  
My lover she's waiting for me  
Just across the bar  
My seats been taken by some sunglasses  
Asking 'bout a scar _

Finn jumped in next and tried to grab Rachel's arm to do some sort of half dance move with her. It caused all of us to break formation, but we began to dance around them. I knew it was only a matter of time before we all got dragged into the magic of music.

_And I know I gave it to you months ago  
I know you're trying to forget  
But between the drinks and subtle things  
The holes in my apologies  
You know I'm trying hard to take it back  
So if by the time the bar closes  
And you feel like falling down  
I'll carry you home _

We all joined in for the chorus and began to sing to each other. I linked hands with Quinn as we lifted our arms to the sky proudly, ignoring the fact that all of the people around us are watching curiously.

_Tonight  
We are young  
So let's set the world on fire  
We can burn brighter  
Than the sun_

Tonight  
We are young  
So let's set the world on fire  
We can burn brighter  
Than the sun

I take the lead this time and as I am walking, the rest of the member's follow me playfully. When I get to a water fountain in the middle of the plaza, I stop so and jump up on the side so that I can turn and sing to the group.

_Now I know that I'm not  
All that you got  
I guess that I  
I just thought maybe we could find new ways to fall apart  
But our friends are back  
So let's raise a cup  
Cause I found someone to carry me home _

The chorus once again starts causing the rest of the group to join in. When I look up into the crowd that has gathered around us while we were oblivious to them I see a flash of blonde hair walking through. I falter slightly, and as the rest of the group continues, I jump down to see if I can get a better look.

Tonight  
We are young  
So let's the set the world on fire  
We can burn brighter  
Than the sun

Tonight  
We are young  
So let's set the world on fire  
We can burn brighter  
Than the sun

Everyone must have thought that I was jumping down so that we could continue heading to our destination and begin moving in that direction. I fall behind as I see the long blonde hair trail behind a tall woman who appears to be in a hurry, yet not know exactly where she is going. She continues to move her head back and forth as if looking for something or someone that she recognizes.

_Carry me home tonight  
Just carry me home tonight  
Carry me home tonight  
Just carry me home tonight_

The world is on my side  
I have no reason to run  
So will someone come and carry me home tonight  
The angels never arrived  
But I can hear the choir  
So will someone come and carry me home

By now I can only hear a faint version of the song being sung by my friends, but I have seemed to have subconsciously chased after the mysterious woman. I'm not quite sure what it is, but I feel drawn to her and the fact that she might in fact be running from something doesn't cross my mind until I find that my arm has reached out and brushed her shoulder.

She stops and quickly turns around before gasping in what sounds to me like surprise instead of the fear that I had expected. It only takes a millisecond for me to realize why I was so drawn to her and as the recognition of who she is hits me, I feel my breath get caught in my throat. We look into each other's eyes for what feels to me like a couple wonderful minutes, but in reality is just a few seconds. I'm pretty sure that she can see the shock on my face, but the disbelief isn't even the start of the many emotions that I feel at this moment.

"Hey," She whispers so quietly that I'm not even sure that she said it so much as breathed it.

"Hey," I replied a little clearer, finally finding my voice. "I, um… are you okay?"

The blonde nodded slightly, but bit the side of her bottom lip. I couldn't help but notice the way that her bangs fell in front of her eyes. I wanted to move them so badly, but stopped myself before I scared her anymore than I probably already had. "I'm fine. I just… got lost."

I couldn't help by notice the sadness in her blue eyes as she said this. She gently shifted her weight from one foot to the other and I could tell that she wasn't quite sure that she should be talking to a stranger. "Hey, don't worry about it. Where are you supposed to be? I'm sure that I can help you find it."

She looked up and since I still haven't been able to look away from her eyes, I could see them become a little brighter. "I'm looking for my friends. I'm not sure where they were headed because they wouldn't tell me, but I was supposed to stay with them. And now I'm lost."

I hadn't thought about the fact that the rest of the glee club was probably just realizing that I was gone until now. However, I pushed it to the back of my head as I thought about how lost this woman actually looked. I couldn't help but smile at the lost of confusion that passed through her face and wondered what she was thinking about. "Don't you have a cell phone? You could call them."

If possible, her face fell even more. "I wasn't allowed to go out tonight. I had to leave my phone at home so that I could… um, sneak out." I chuckled a little at the way she whispered the last two words as if they were a secret and someone was listening in.

"What if I walked around with you while you looked for them? That way if we don't find them I can make sure that you get home safe."

"My dad says not to talk to strangers." She states, giving me a once over. I can't help but think about how adorable she is and that she didn't realize this until after we have already been talking for a couple minutes. I slowly lift my arm up and out silently asking to shake her hand.

"My name is Santana Lopez and I am a senior in a high school in Lima, Ohio. I'm a cheerleader and I love to sing and play the guitar. My favorite color is Black or Red, depending on the day and the mood that I'm in." I watch as she apprehensively reaches her hand out to grab mine. As our hands meet in the middle, I realize just how soft her skin is. I continue without releasing her hand, "Now that I'm no longer a stranger. Let's go find those friends of yours."

The sides of her mouth slowly turned upwards and she released my hand just to quickly replace it with her other one. I let her lace her fingers with mine and turn back to the direction that she was headed before I stopped her. The warmth that I felt with her hand in mine caused it to take my brain a little longer to catch up with her movements. She must have noticed because she turned her head back to look at me. "Let's go, San."

A/N: I feel really bad that this took forever for me to post, but work and life got in the way. I have the next five days off and am really hope to have tons of uninterrupted writing time. I have to thank you all for reviewing and say that I do take all of your comments seriously.

As for the individual that stated that the flight wouldn't be 6 hours, you are right and I have no idea what I was thinking other than a flight from where I live in Arizona it would take that long. Thanks for pointing that out and I will be sure to keep an eye out for those little mistakes.

Anyways, let me know what you think about this chapter because the next one is complete brittana!


	4. Chapter 4

We had only taken a few steps before I felt myself run into something. I quickly realized that it had to have been the beautiful blonde when I felt my senses go into overload. My face was buried in her luscious blonde locks, surrounding me with all of her. Of course I could feel how soft her hair was as it tickled my face, but her scent was something that I couldn't even begin to describe.

I was only there for a couple of wondrous seconds before she pulled away. Thankfully her back was to me because I must have looked ridiculous with my eyes closed and my face in awe.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry," She turned to look at me and gave me a once over, obviously making sure I wasn't harmed. "Are you okay?"

Not trusting myself to speak, I slowly nodded. That seemed to appease her concerns since she stilled her motions and smiled lightly. That smile should be locked up because it is so distracting that I'm pretty sure it would cause car accidents if done too closely to the street.

I must have been too caught up in my thoughts because she was laughing and I looked down to see her hand stretched out in front of her. "Santana?"

"Oh… what did you say?" I asked causing her to chuckle again. God, with all the laughing and smiling that she is doing I must really look lame.

"I said that my name is Brittany. I forgot to tell you earlier."

Finally, deciding that I'm acting like a loser, I do a quick head shake and smile brightly at her. Reaching out to shake her hand, I use both of mine to completely engulf hers. "Trust me, the pleasure is mine." I then turn her palm down in mine and lean over to let my lips gently brush the top of her hand.

This time her smile got even brighter and I could see her face turn a light shade of pink. Deciding that it is time for me to get my game back and take control of this situation that just hours earlier had only been a fantasy, I laced our fingers and turned so we could continue on our journey.

Now that we were walking side by side, I realized that I had no idea where we even were. There were a few people walking in the distance, but we had strayed quite far from the shopping center next to the street. We headed back towards them in silence, our arms gently swinging between us. It wasn't awkward or anything like you would expect it to be between two strangers.

When we reached the street, I noticed that there were still a lot of people out for it being nine on a Thursday night. However, it makes sense due to this area being a big tourist attraction. I guess I was just used to small ass Lima, Ohio.

"So where should we start?" I asked Brittany.

"Um," She turned to look both directions before shrugging her shoulders. "I have no idea."

We stop on the corner of an intersection that I remember walking past hours earlier with Quinn. Brittany and I actually weren't too far from the restaurant that I was supposed to be at with the rest of the glee club. I pushed that thought to the back of my head as I thought how I'd much rather be with the woman next to me.

"Okay, why don't we start with what you did before you, uh… lost your friends?"

Brittany tilted her head to the side in thought. "Well, I woke up at seven this morning and when I got downstairs there was cer−"

"Let's skip to when you guys arrived at Georgetown." I suggested. She nodded in realization and I couldn't help but feel myself smiling at her adorableness. I swear that all of this smiling is going to make my cheeks sore tomorrow, especially since I'm not used to it.

"Right, definitely makes more sense. I guess it all started when I met Blaine in front of the Sugar Shack. We didn't want to eat there because my friend Sugar owns it, but we did pick her up from there. After that we went to my favorite boutique and Sugar and I each bought a dress. We did a little more shopping, but when we were deciding where we should go for dinner we thought we saw one of my dad's gua... um, never mind."

I scrunched my eyebrows and looked at her curiously. I'm pretty sure that she was trying to refer to the secret service, but I had figured she knew that I knew that she was supposed to be in the big white house or surrounded by at least 3 men in black suits.

I could see that she was thinking, probably for a way to cover up what she had said, but I spoke up before she could.

"I know who you are, Brittany. It's not a big deal to me." I whispered it, but I could tell that she was nervous by the fact that she dropped my hand. This time, when I looked into her eyes I saw hesitancy with a little bit of fear. She quickly shifted her eyes downward and would not meet my gaze. Not wanting to give up this miracle quite yet, I reached down and took both of her hands in mine.

"I met a gorgeous blonde woman less than 10 minutes ago. I was drawn to her and fortunately for me she didn't dismiss me and send me away without talking to me first. All that I know about her is that her name is Brittany and she is looking for her friends." Brittany finally looked back up at me and for once I wasn't quite sure what she was thinking. "I happen to know that she is the daughter of a very famous man. But do you want to know what I'm really curious of?"

Albeit slightly, Brittany nodded so I continued, "What her favorite type of pizza is."

Brittany pulled one of her hands away and used it to lightly shove my shoulder. "You are a dork."

"Yeah, but I'm still pretty badass, right?"

"I don't know," There was a gleam in her eye and I my heart fluttered at the thought that she felt comfortable enough joke around with me. "I guess it all depends on what type of pizza you like."

I smirked and leaned into her as if I what I was about to tell her was a secret. "I can never resist a good Hawaiian style."

"That's good, because I love Pineapples."

We smirk at each other for only a moment before I take her hand in mine and head around the corner to a pizza shop that I remember seeing. She allows me to lead her into the restaurant and to a booth in the far corner. I'm not quite sure how she hasn't been recognized yet, but as a precaution I make sure to sit so that no one walking in would see her by seating her so that her back is to the door.

I tell her to make herself comfortable and promise to come back after putting in our order. As soon as I leave her, the events of the last half an hour catch up to me. I quickly sneak a peek to make sure that the woman is still sitting where I left her and instantly feel comforted when I see the top of her head over the top of the booth; her blonde hair slightly tussled from the wind flowing outside.

There were a couple of people in line in front of me, but I didn't really take any notice of them since I was still in shock of being with Brittany. I've never been one to actually believe in fate, but at this moment I really can't think of any other explanation.

I see a picture of this woman less than 24 hours ago, think about, or rather obsess about her for the majority of that time, and then randomly see her in the middle of a crowd. That in addition to the fact that she actually agreed to spend time with me is a little too much for my brain to process and I don't realize that it's my turn to order until I feel someone tap me on my shoulder.

"Miss, it's your turn." I turn and see an old man looking at me expectantly. I send him my famous Snix scowl before turning and placing an order for a large Hawaiian style. The man behind the counter hands me a card with my number and I turn to head back to Brittany.

I feel myself sigh in relief when I notice that she didn't leave and quickly walk back to her. "I hope you're hungry."

"Starved," Brittany replies. I once again sit across from her and see her smile directed at me.

"What?" I ask.

"Nothing."

I leave it at that, but I can't help but blush under her stare. We sit in silence for a minute, both of us simply taking note of our surroundings and occasionally letting our eyes meet. It amazes me how comfortable I feel with the blonde even though inside I'm a mess of emotions: lust, shock, happiness, and a hint of arousal.

Thinking that my cheeks must be really flushed with all the thoughts of Brittany, I decide to distract myself. "So do you often come out to Georgetown without a cell phone or any apparent way to get home?"

She appears surprised that I broke the silence, but it only takes her but a second to respond with a giggle – a freaking cute giggle. "Um, no? This is actually my first time her without… you know."

I nod since it seems apparent that she doesn't want to talk about whom she is or the guards that must follow her everywhere. That must be why no one has recognized her, they are used to recognizing the guards first and foremost. "Tell me about these friends that we are looking for."

"Sugar and Blaine?" She asks between bites. I nod and motion for her to continue, "Well Blaine is my best friend. His dad owns a dance studio and as soon as my family moved here my dad looked for the best dance teacher in the state. Blaine's dad is the best.

"Sugar is cool, but we only hang out on special occasions. My mom doesn't think she is a good influence because she spends money like its water. We're in a recession you know? Americans, rich or poor, need to understand that and spend accordion."

I tried not to laugh at her adorable explanation. The seriousness that she spoke with is the only thing that prevented me from making a comment about her misusage of accordingly. "Do you know a lot about politics?"

"Well it is important for everyone to know what is going on in this country. My dad doesn't really share much, but my tutor is hired to teach me everything and I want to know enough so that I can talk with him about his work. That's what most families do and I want us to be like most families."

This woman really is perfect, and I can't think of anything that I could possibly say that wouldn't ruin this perfect moment. Instead, I just reach my hand out so that it covers hers and allow us to quickly finish our pizza that way. We both continue to stare at each other in silence, but it's all that I could hope for and I can feel my heart swell with happiness.

As soon as we finish the pizza, her eating more than half, which resulted in me teasing her for a few minutes, I hesitated in asking her where she wanted to go now. I had now come up with two ways of how the night could go. The first one being that we continue to spend some time together by going to do something super awesome and then I drop her off at home after. While the second, and less fun one, is that we can continue our search for her friends and then part ways.

Of course I was a little worried about the rejection that came with the second one.

"San?" Brittany broke me out of my thoughts.

"Mhmm?" I mumbled back.

"Will you go to the park with me?"

I couldn't help but feel giddy at the thought that she wants to spend more time with me. I nod and allow her to take my hand to lead me out of the restaurant. The walk to the park takes less than 5 minutes. However, the only thing other than Brittany that even registered in my brain is that there were significantly fewer people walking around.

The park that she led me to looked more like a large backyard with a swing set. The grass was really green and I could see a small pond with a couple benches surrounding it, but other than that there wasn't much.

"Should we go sit on a bench?"

I was surprised at the hesitancy in Brittany's voice until I realized that it was probably because neither of us have spoke since we left the restaurant. Looking around one more time, I got an idea. "Why don't we just lie at the grass and look at the stars." I suggested before sitting down and motioning for her to do the same.

As soon as I am certain that she is okay with the idea, I begin to lie down putting one of my arms under my head for support. I debate rather or not I should put my other arm out for Brittany to lie on. Thankfully, I only hesitate for a couple seconds and by the time she gets to that position my arm is out and ready to catch her head.

She must not have been expecting it because she immediately turns her head to give me the biggest smile. I break our eye contact and look up to the sky. From the corner of my eye I can see that she does the same.

"So you know what I just realized?" I whisper receiving a quite no as a response, "I have no idea what we're looking at."

Brittany giggled and shook her head, "Me neither. But those stars there look like a dog so it must be Pluto."

"I'm pretty sure that Pluto is a planet, Britt, not a constellation." I laughed a little at what she said. I expected her to be laughing as well, but when I turned to look at her, I noticed that she had her head turned away from me. I immediately became serious. "Hey, are you okay?"

I felt her nod into my arm, but my heart felt like it fell into my stomach as I felt something wet hit my arm. "Are you crying?" When she didn't respond, I leaned onto my side and looked over at her. Although I couldn't hear her, there were tears dripping from her eyes and it broke my heart. "Brittany, I'm sorry if I said something to hurt you."

She didn't answer right away, but I pulled my arm up and made sure to sit her up with me. Once we were both sitting, I used my hand to gently turn her face to me. With my fingers framing her face, I used my thumbs to wipe her tears.

"Please tell me what I did." I begged.

She shook her head and I waited as she opened her mouth to speak, "I want you to think I'm smart."

"Brittany, I definitely think you are smart."

"No you don't," She whispered as she lowered her head so that I could no longer see her pale blue eyes even though I could still feel the tears pouring from them. "You laughed at my stupid Pluto comment. I don't even know the difference between a planet and a cancellation."

There was no way that I was going to correct her mistake this time, no matter how cute I find it. "I am so sorry if it felt like I was laughing at you. But, Brittany, do you have any idea how adorable you are? Everything that you say surprises and enthralls me. I don't want tonight to end because then I will no longer be able to hear your sweet, beautiful voice speak your fascinating thoughts."

Finally lifting her head I saw a slight grin forming on her face. "Do you really mean that?"

"Of course I do, Britt-Britt. Now lie back down with me and tell me who I need to beat up for making you feel differently." I stated in a voice as threatening as I could get in the blonde's presence causing her to chuckle.

We allowed ourselves to get comfortable in a similar position to last time only now she was scooted close enough that her head was on my shoulder. I considered stroking my fingers through my hair, but I was afraid it would be too soon. Instead, I sat my hand on her arm causing shivers to go up my arms and to my spine.

We were there for at least an hour talking about high school and our different experiencing. Brittany of course was home schooled, but told me of how she was bullied all through middle school and freshman year for her often inappropriate for the situation comments and her 0.00 grade point average.

She seemed to enjoy being tutored and since her dad took office three years ago, she has had enough time with this specific tutor that as long as she passes the standardized test next month she'll be able to graduate this year.

I told her that I was in the Cheerios and she told me how she had always thought she'd get the opportunity to be a cheerleader at her school until her dad told their family of his running for office and not to get to comfortable. I shared stories with her of different things that coach Sylvester made us do causing her to laugh.

However, all good things must eventually come to an end and when I realized how late it had gotten; I used my phone to call us a cab. After telling them where we were, they said that it would take ten to twenty minutes for them to get there.

"So I guess this is almost over, huh?" Brittany asked as soon as I hung up the phone.

"We still have some time. Let's just enjoy it."

I could feel Brittany's head turn on my shoulder and she was so close that I could feel her breath on my cheek. "You're really comfortable."

I shuttered at her words and finally allowed myself to take the chance to run my fingers through her hair. It was even softer than it looked and I couldn't help but let myself start from higher the second time. When my fingers lightly touched her scalp, I felt her breathe out a little heavier.

"Santana," Brittany breathed out so softly I wasn't sure if it actually meant to say my name.

"Yeah?" I whispered, but didn't stop my hands.

"Look at me." Her voice left no room for argument, not that I would have anyways. All that I could see when I turned was a lake of blue that I just wanted to jump into.

I cautiously leaned my head closer to hers. She must have had the same idea because it only took about half the time for our foreheads to meet in the middle. Before I could lean the rest of the way, headlights from the taxi shone on us. "I guess it's time for me to take you home, huh?" I asked her, hesitantly pulling my face away from hers.

"Yeah," Brittany murmured. I stood up and once she had sat up I reached my arm out to help pull her back to a standing position. We were once again face to face and it took all of the control that I had left to keep from pulling her into a hug and keeping her with me longer.

We made our way over to the taxi and silently got in. She was the first one in and didn't get further than the middle so that I had to sit close to her, not that I really minded. Once I closed the door behind me, the taxi took off towards the hotel.

"I figured that it would be better to be dropped off at my hotel." I told her quietly, "It's only a block or two away from the… I mean, your home. That way it'll attract less attention. Will you be okay?"

"I'll be fine, Santana, don't worry." She took my hand in hers and laced our fingers. I looked down at our joined hands and couldn't help but smile as I realized that she was doing the same thing.

The ride to the hotel was too short and before I knew it the taxi pulled to a stop. Somehow I paid the man and pulled Brittany out of the car without letting her hand to part with mine. I frowned as I thought about how our time was coming to an end.

"It's my birthday." She stated in a tone so simple that you'd think she was telling me the sky is blue.

I looked at her in shock and backed up a little. "What? I mean, you just spent your birthday with a complete stranger and you are okay with that?"

She gracefully decreased the distance between us and leans forward to place her soft lips on my cheek in the most gentle, innocent kiss I have ever experienced. "I think we both know that we aren't just strangers, Santana." With that I could only watch her as she walked away.

A/N: Hey everyone! I am really sorry that this has taken so long to get up, but my life has been crazy and the only time I really have to write is when I'm at work. Now that being said, I work at a hospital so the amount of time I have is variable.

I also want to thank everyone for the reviews, favorites, and alerts. They make me so happy when I receive that email.

I do want to answer some questions that were asked and I will say that I might go a little into Faberry, but only from Brittana's perspective. There will be no focus on them unless it is through Santana's thoughts. Also, I was asked if there would be any chapters through Brittany's POV and although I want to I don't know quite yet how it'll be fit in there. I don't want to randomly switch and make the POV situation confusing in any way.

There are some authors who do really good at those distinctions, I just want to make sure that if I do, there will be no confusion for the reader.

I hope you liked the chapter, let me know what you thought and I will promise to try to update sooner!


	5. Chapter 5

I wasn't able to collect enough motivation to move until I could no longer see Brittany's disappearing figure. When I finally walked through the door of the hotel and stepped into the lobby I was once again reminded of the glee club that I had deserted and allowed reality to hit me all at once. A feeling of dread ran through me, however after quickly deciding that spending the night with Brittany had been worth any shit that I'm going to get, I made my way to the room that I shared with Quinn and Rachel.

I reached for the handle, but hesitated again when I heard voices coming from behind the door. The first voice obviously belonged to Rachel - I could recognize that annoyingly, overbearing voice anywhere. What I didn't expect was that I could hear Quinn laughing at whatever useless babble was coming out of Berry's mouth.

There were a couple seconds that I considered not going in and instead taking the opportunity to listen to their conversation. However, the room suddenly went silent and I realized that I must have missed all of the good gossip.

Since the roomies were already awake, there was no use in being quiet so I shoved the key card in and pushed the door open. I walked straight through to my bed and ignored the two bodies that I saw jump up into a standing position as I passed them.

"Where the hell have you been?" Quinn asked harshly. Ignoring her, I collapsed back first onto my bed. Even though my eyes were closed, I could feel her hovering over me expectantly. "Seriously, Santana, we were worried."

I don't even know why she bothers to say we when I know that it was probably only her, the rest of the glee club probably didn't even realize that I had disappeared. I groaned in disbelief, but still didn't open my eyes, "Sure you were… I heard you and Barbara here having a grand old time before I choose to show up; worried my ass."

"Whatever! We looked for you for two hours which put us out past curfew. Eventually we just figured that you are a big girl and should know how to get yourself back to a hotel."

I sat up and looked her over for the first time since I arrived. It was obvious that she had experienced some sort of stress. This was the worst I've seen the great Quinn Fabray look in a while. Her hair was slightly raised on the side from her continuously running her hand through it. I learned very quickly in our friendship that a tell-tale sign that Quinn is feeling overwhelmed is if she is running her hand through her hair.

There is also the fact that her eyebrows turn slightly down and her face looks impossibly skinnier because her cheeks get sucked in. Oddly enough, that is also her 'I feel like I got caught doing something that I wasn't supposed to' face. I quickly sat up and turned so that my legs hung off the side of the bed. "Seriously, Fabray? I'm MIA and you decide to use that time to make baby #2? Whose is it this time, Puck or Finn?"

I knew before I even said it that it shouldn't have slipped out of my mouth, but I couldn't stop it before it was too late. It wasn't much of a surprise when her face fell even further and she shifted into defense mode with her arms crossed over her chest. "What are you trying to say, Santana, that I'm some sort of whore? Because I am not the one that sleeps with anyone that says hello to her."

Although I expected a verbal word lashing, the venom that Quinn spoke with scared me a little. I had never heard her use that voice on anyone, not even when she was pregnant, hormonal, and fighting with Finn and Puck. I don't quite know how we got to the point where we are both standing face to face, practically calling each other easy, but I do know that I can feel the anger bubbling inside me.

"You better watch your back, Lucy Fabray, because I'm from Lima Heights Adjacent and can owns you." I respond as I take a step closer to her.

"What does that even mean? Stop trying to act like you are ghetto when your dad is a doctor and your house is on the outskirts of the outskirts of what anyone could even consider Lima Heights Adjacent. Which anyone with an IQ over 50 knows that Lima Heights Adjacent is only _adjacent_ to Lima Heights."

For a second I open my mouth to respond, but before I can I catch a whiff of remnants of Brittany's perfume. I guess there must have been some of it on me from the hug. The giddy feeling from earlier comes back and I can't help but feel the start of a smile on my face. For a second I even forget that anyone else is in the room.

Tonight had been perfect and I couldn't help but think that it may be because Brittany is perfect in general.

"Are you high?" Quinn asked, successfully knocking me out of my thoughts.

"What?"

"We are in the middle of an argument, why the hell are you smiling?" Quinn was still in a semi defensive stance, however, the look of disbelief on her face made her look harmless once again.  
Thoughts of Brittany began flooding back and I could feel the anger seek out of my pores. Deciding that I don't want to ruin my otherwise amazing night, I took the couple steps up to her and pulled her into a giant hug.

"You are my best friend," I mumbled over her shoulder, "but I'm not going to tell you what happened tonight."

When we pulled back, I watched her playfully roll her eyes. I walked back to my bed and collapsed, deciding that I had no energy left to even bother changing into night clothes. Also, it didn't hurt that in the clothes that I was wearing there was possibility of smelling Brittany's perfume again.

I heard Quinn and Rachel shuffle into their bed, but didn't turn to look at them. Instead, I simply closed my eyes and couldn't keep myself from picturing Brittany's face. The perfectly proportional face lit up when she smiled, causing her cheek bones to rise and a faint blush to join them. There were also the few freckles that were really only noticeable when you see her under certain lighting, I myself was only witness to them once or twice throughout the night.

There is a part of me that wonders if I am simply dreaming and tonight never really happened. It's not very often that you see a beautiful girl in a picture, run into her on the streets a day later, and actually get her to want to spend a couple hours with you. Unless of course you live in a lifetime movie… However, if this were one of those (which I don't watch by the way) then Brittany would also either have a child, be my relative, or be a serial killer.

The more I think about it, the more excited about tomorrow I get. Of course, I'm not exactly certain what day the concert is. Maybe I should have paid attention the past couple of days whenever the hobbit or our curly Q glee coach spoke. I do know that we will be visiting the White House tomorrow, but I can't plan my escape to find Britt if we're due for something where they would actually realize that I'd left.

"Hey, Quinn," I whispered, turning my head to look at the lump on the other bed.

"Yeah," she mumbled in response.

"What are the plans for tomorrow?"

I heard, more than saw shifting in the bed when she turned to look at me. I could see the tiredness in her eyes practically begging me to ask her again tomorrow and let her sleep. However, I forgot that Rachel had also heard me, "Seriously, Santana? You really need to pay more attention because if you did you would have read the itinerary that was given to you."

Itinerary? How come I don't remember getting handed one of those? Instead of responding, I close my eyes and pretend to be sleeping. Sometimes it is better to remain quiet and act as if you never heard anything to begin with. This happens to be one of those times.

Nothing else is said and after a moment I allow myself to exhale a sigh of relief. I move so that I am lying on my back with my hands resting behind my back. Although today has been exhausting with the flight and outdoor adventure, I can still feel the adrenaline rushing through my body and keeping me awake.

For the first time tonight I pull my cell phone out of my pocket to see it dead. I don't really ever receive texts or calls from anyone other than my parents or Quinn so I just set it beside me figuring I can charge it tomorrow before we leave. The only person that I want to hear from right now anyways is Brittany and I wasn't even smart enough to give her my number.

I groan quietly at my stupidity and roll onto my side, reminding myself of a few hours ago when the blonde invading my thoughts had been lying across from me. I had wanted so badly to kiss her and I am certain that she felt the same.

"-tana," I hear someone mumble. The next thing I feel is someone tap on my side. "Wake up, sleepy head."

"God, Berry do you even have to sing out your morning greetings?" I reach my arm out and pull my second pillow up to cover my face. I have no idea what time it is, but I seeing as I'm still groggy and don't even remember falling asleep last night it must be pretty early.

The pillow quickly disappears from my grasp and I can see Rachel hover over me with it in her hands. The look of annoyance on her face would be comical if the sun were up. "I was in the middle of my vocal warm ups when Quinn asked me to wake you up. I am not going to sacrifice my talent because you are lazy."

Instead of responding, I figured it would be better to turn onto my side and ignore her. My mother had always said that if you don't have anything nice to say then don't say anything. However, that plan lasted all of 10 seconds until Quinn barged in and demanded that I get out of bed and dressed for the day.

I'm not quite sure if it's because she has had a baby and therefore technically a mom or because she used to be the captain of the cheerios, either way, there is something about Quinn telling you to do something that makes you feel as though you should listen to her. That's how I ended up stuck in a booth at Ihop sitting between Puck and Lady Lips less than 45 minutes later.

It turns out that the sun had been up when my sleep had been interrupted by the hobbit, but even now it was before 8 in the morning. Everyone around me was invested in their own seemingly unimportant conversations; however I was focused on the best breakfast food ever – strawberry crepes. Ever since I had woken up this morning I could feel my nerves at the possibility of seeing Brittany today. There is no reason that I should be feeling this way when I haven't even known her a day.

I'm broken out of my thoughts by Puck shoving his elbow into my side. "What, Puckerman?"

"Are you okay? You seem kind of out of it today and after your disappearing act last night I'm taking it on as my duty to make sure that you aren't doing something that you shouldn't be."

He was whispering, but I still looked around to make sure that no one else was listening to our conversation. When I realized that no one was paying us any attention I turned back to him with my confusion showing on my face. "What are you suggesting?"

He signed, but leaned in a little closer and shrugged. "Are you doing drugs, Santana?"

I couldn't help by laugh out loud at his question. This is the second time since last night that I've been asked this and I'm really curious as to what I am doing that would make them think that I am on something.

"Seriously, you know that I wouldn't mind. I'm just wondering why you didn't invite me. I thought we were friends." Puck responded with a dumb look on his face. Yes, it was dumb and he looked like a retard which he, Quinn and anyone else who thinks I'm doing drugs must be. Santana Lopez does not need anything other than the occasional cigar to keep her happy… and maybe a hot blonde named Brittany.

I punched his arm and watched happily as he grabbed it and winced in pain. When I looked up everyone was staring at us causing me to shrug and simply explain, "He was being a jerk."

Trying to ignore the silence that fell on the group, I focused back down on my breakfast. Thankfully it lasted only a couple seconds before Rachel needed to hear the sound of her voice again. "So I think we should go over the plans for the day one last time so that no one gets lost."

I didn't even have to look up to know that she turned to me when she said it. However, I am actually looking forward to hear this so I tilt my head up and stop chewing.

"Today is the first day for us and four of the other glee clubs. Despite my many emails and phone calls, they would not release the names of those schools to me. However, since we all have an hour to rehearse on the stage today I figured that a couple of us could skip the tour and watch the other four…"

It only took a second after Rachel left the statement hanging for everyone to begin vocalizing their dislike of that idea.

"Oh, hell no!" Mercedes was unsurprisingly the first one to speak up. "I am not going to be the one getting caught leaving the tour group. I actually enjoy being out of Ohio, I am not getting sent back."

"I'm staying with Mercedes." Sam spoke up and put his arm around Aretha in the booth.

"No way am I going to miss the tour. I need to see what I am going to have to redecorate as soon as my father moves up in congress." Kurt argued.

"I have to say that I am very disappointed in the lack of team spirit that I am hearing…"

I am pretty sure that Rachel is still talking since I see her lips moving and everyone sitting with a look of annoyance. Maybe if I agree to be the one to spy, I can instead sneak off and find Brittany without anyone knowing. Before I even have time to fully think through the idea, I hear the words slip through my lips, "I'll do it."

I look up and allow my eyes to roam individually to every one of the glee kids with their signature look of shock. Kurt has his eyes all wide while Mercedes next to him has her jaw dropped. Sam is holding a napkin over his big baby shining lips. Quinn has her eyebrows raised. And finally Rachel and Finn are just looking at each other as if they just heard that the sky is falling, or in the dwarf's case, Barbra Streisand is getting her Tony award revoked.

Finally, as I look to Puck I see him smiling and nodding his Mohawk covered head. As soon as a scrunch my eyes and tilt my head in confusion I see him mouth three words: "Weed or Cocaine?"

What the hell have I gotten myself into?

A/N: Hello all! I am so sorry that this took so long to get up. And for only a filler… But this chapter was necessary for the plot and I hope to get the next one up in a couple days. Thank you for all your constant words of support or criticism. I enjoy it all!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Hey, guys! I know it's been forever since I updated and that's completely my fault. I really don't watch Glee anymore and it's difficult to write in character if you don't really spend any time with them.

However, I have recently been watching some of the older episodes on Netflix and remembered why I had fallen in love with this couple to begin with. So without further ado, here is a new chapter. Oh and if you are interested I am also working on a new story that I just posted a prologue for. Let me know what you think!

Chapter 6:

Unsurprisingly, the white house turned out to be a very large… white house. At least, that's all I've learned from the first twenty minutes of this tour. As soon as we arrived, a Ms. Pillsbury look-a-like greeted us with a sign that said "Dew Nirections." I thought it was a joke at first, but it turns out that whoever accepted our application is a dumbass.

Hopefully that person doesn't have access to the nukes.

It turns out that every show choir gets their own tour which is good since Berry keeps asking stupid questions and Sam keeps making those Yoda impressions that he loves so much. They were embarrassing enough before the name change, now we were just all around Lima losers.

Finally, we hit the point in the tour where I see the entrance to auditorium. I turn to see Mr. Schue whispering something to Sam and pointing to what looked like a vase in the opposite direction. Mercedes and Kurt seem to be occupied in staring at another group that looks to be an all-boys school and Quinn is walking immediately behind Rachel and Finn.

Deciding that it should be safe to escape, I use my stealth skills to slide into the auditorium and through the door that is propped open. It also probably helped that the black suit jacket and pencil skirt I choose to wear conveniently makes me look like I would work here. Of course, I also picked it out because it makes me look like a sexy businesswoman. Hopefully, Brittany likes it.

Once inside, I find a group setting up on the stage. While they were distracted I made sure to get as close to the wall as I could while walking down the stairs. The auditorium was at least three times larger than the one in McKinley so it took forever to get to the backstage entrance.

Just as I was out of sight, music started playing and someone started singing a song that I immediately recognized as Halo. Beyonce? This girl sounded exactly like her and if I hadn't walked back around the corner and seen a short Asian singing the song I would have sworn that the goddess herself was on the stage.

The group behind her was doing some elaborate ballet routine completely in sync. For the next four minutes, I was completely enthralled with the show that was playing out in front of me. Of course, as soon as I recognized that I was watching Vocal Adrenaline I knew that we were screwed.

Before the next song started, I turned back down the hallway. If I wanted to spend time with Brittany today, I would have to find her quickly - it was only another three hours until it was our turn to use the auditorium. I continued down the hallway until I reached a cutoff. Left or Right?

Going left obviously lead to the back of the auditorium, but where did the other way lead? Did I even want to go backstage? The answer was obviously no since I couldn't care less to see the opposing glee club.

Choosing to take the chance, I turned to the right and continued until I reached a big metal door. I opened the door and found that it lead to a small kitchen. Despite my confusion, I walked through to the main double doors. Finding that the next room, a dining room of some sort, was once again empty, I sighed in relief.

Unfortunately, I spoke too soon and felt a big hand grip my shoulder. I turned my head to find a fairly large man with a stern looking figure hovering over me. By what he was wearing I would bet my parent's mini-fortune that he was in the secret service.

"Um… Hey," I said in the most normal voice I could form. "What do you think you are doing?"

"Where do you think you are going?" He replied without giving off any emotion. "Students must remain with their group. What school do you attend?"

Crap. I've been caught. Without bringing out Snix, I mustered up the most authoritative look I could. I opened my mouth to give him a piece of my -

"Santana?" I could recognize that voice in my dreams. I love how my name sounds falling from those soft lips and no doubt velvet tongue.

The two of us turn to see Brittany standing in front of us in her pajamas. They are purple and covered in pink unicorns which would be tacky if Brittany didn't look so adorable in them.

"Ms. Pierce," Secret Service man addresses her, "Do you know this woman?"

Brittany nodded and waved her hand dismissively causing the man to finally take his hand off of me. "Thanks, James, but how many times can have I told you to call me Brittany."

I try to watch as the man walks out of the room and leaving Brittany and I alone, but my eyes are locked onto her body. I cannot believe my luck right now.

"What are you doing here, San?"

"I was looking for you."

I've always had pretty good game when it comes to knowing what to say to get a man to want me. I just can't believe how composed I can keep myself in front of a girl as beautiful as Brittany; which is why the wide smile that forms on her face shocks me a little.

"Well I guess my house is a pretty good place to look." Brittany replies, causing an equally as large grin to form on my face.

I have never experienced the feeling of this much sexual tension before this moment. The way that Brittany is walking towards me, even in something as normally unsexy as flannel pajamas that should probably only be worn in winter, has my heart beating faster than it ever has before. I try to take a step towards her, but the way that her eyes are greedily scanning up my body has me not able to move.

"I like the outfit. Are you sure you're not working for my dad?"

I shake my head at her, happy that I appear to finally be able to speak. "I'm just glad that you got home safe."

It takes less than a second for a hint of a blush to form on Brittany's cheeks. I am pretty sure that there is not much that I wouldn't do to see her blush more often - It's exhilarating.

I waited for the blonde to respond, but after realizing that she wasn't going to say anything, I continued, "Have you talked to your friends today?"

"Um… They were here waiting for me when I got home. Actually, Blaine, Sugar, my dad, and about 20 people from the secret service were waiting for me right behind the front door."

Not knowing the appropriate response, I simply told her that I was sorry.

"Don't apologize, it's my fault. It is kind of like when I got lost in the sewer for an entire summer." I chuckled when her face scrunch as if she is thinking back to the experience. There is no way that this girl truly exists. No one should be this perfect. "- popcorn."

"What?"

"I said that I just came down to get some popcorn." Brittany responded with a smile that could kill. The way that her pearly white teeth line up with her lips and her nose scrunches just enough to cause wrinkles, made my breath catch in my throat.

I cleared my throat before responding, "Oh yeah, sorry to have interrupted your big plans."

"Blaine is waiting upstairs for me to get popcorn for the movie. So I guess that I should…"

"Yeah, of course."

We both stood there looking at each other. There wasn't really an awkward silence, more of just a hesitant one. She was still smiling and I know that I must have been grinning back at her because it is so damn contagious.

I didn't want her to go back upstairs. I wanted nothing more than for her to stand – or maybe we could sit – here all day and talk. Or we could cuddle… I wouldn't complain if we spent the next few hours with her in my arms. There was a voice in the back of my head that told me not to get attached to Brittany. I just found it too hard to listen to it when I have the most beautiful blue eyes staring straight into mine.

"Britt?"

The voice came from behind the blonde causing her to break eye contact and turn around. I leaned my body so that I can see around Brittany to whoever dares to have interrupted our moment.

"Blaine Warbler, how many times do I have to tell you that we keep the hair gel in the bathroom?"

The intruder rolled his eyes at the question and took another step into the room. I watched as he opened his mouth with the intent to respond before he leaned over and saw me standing behind the president's daughter. "Well now I see why you ditched me." He stated in a tone louder than he had originally been. I watched him share a look with Brittany before he turned to me and reached out his hand. "My name is Blaine. I'm Britt's best friend. I am sure that she has mentioned me."

I chuckled at him, but reached out my hand to shake his. "Santana. And she has definitely mentioned you. I just wish she had warned me that your hair was so reflected that I'd need sunglasses."

As I pulled my hand back I move it over my eyes as if to protect them. My joke caused Blaine to scoff, but at the same time I heard Brittany giggle beside him. Once again I couldn't help the corny-ass grin that began to form at the sound of the blonde being so adorable.

I saw Blaine take the bowl out of Brittany's hands and mumble something about getting the popcorn himself before he walked out of the dining room and into the kitchen. Once we were left alone, Brittany's giggle turned into a full laugh. "Th-that was s-so great, San."

"Ah, that was nothing." I shrugged modestly, but allowed the laughter to be spread to me as well. Before I knew what was happening, I took the few steps towards her and drew her into a hug. As my arms wrapped around her waist, I felt her arms hesitate for no more than a second before they gently landed on my shoulders and around my neck.

"I didn't know if I'd ever see you again." Brittany mumbled so quietly that I could only hear it because of just how close her lips are to my ear.

Before I can respond, I shift slightly causing her breath to hit my neck. I felt a shiver run down my body and I was sure that the hair on my neck, if not my entire body, was standing. Trying to make sure that Brittany didn't notice how it affected me, I pulled my body back just enough so that I could look into her dazzling blue eyes.

The new position is actually worse as I now felt her breath on my nose. Because of the height difference, my eyes easily slid down to her lips and the way they were slightly open. I guess that she realized where I was staring since her tongue slowly fell out and moistened her bottom lip.

I forced my eyes back up and into hers, but as soon as they reached their destination I knew that we were past the point of no return. Her face leaned in slightly and her eyes fluttered closed. I tried to ignore how fast my heart was beating and went the rest of the way to meet her in the middle.

I could immediately tell that this kiss was going to be better than the peck we shared in front of the hotel. It's all in the way that the tension was building from my stomach up into my chest.

The second our lips meet, I felt my heart stop. For that moment everything was perfect and my brain was thinking of everything and nothing at the same time.

Unfortunately, the kiss literally only lasted a second before the door to the dining room opened and Brittany and I jump apart.

"Um... I didn't mean to…" Blaine stated as he walked in the room with the bowl now full. "I'll go back to your room a different way.

Brittany and I both watched as he awkwardly took a step backwards back into the kitchen. Once the door closed and the gay – I mean guy – was gone, I slowly turned my attention back to the blonde.

"I guess you have to go back up."

"San-"

"Blaine is waiting and was waiting upstairs for a while."

"Santana-"

"You were just down here to get popcorn anyways."

"Santana, I really-"

"You weren't able to spend your birthday with him so it is only fair that you spend today with your best friend."

"Santana!" The way that she shouted my name caused me to jump in surprise. I didn't think that anyone as sweet and pure as Brittany could even get her voice to sound so forceful.

"I'm sorry; I just didn't want this to be awkward."

Brittany laughed and stepped forward so that she was directly in front of me again. Instead of immediately responding, she grabbed both of my hand with both of hers and allowed her thumbs to rub circles into my palms. "You kind of just made it awkward, but I forgive you."

The way that she made me feel was hypnotizing and I was sure that even Coach Sylvester couldn't even find a way to pry me away from Brittany. The way that I was feeling was so unlike anything that I've ever experienced and I had no idea what the next move was.

Thankfully Brittany could sense my doubt and asked me the best question that I've ever heard.

"Can I see you again?"

I nod as I swallowed the lump that had formed in my throat. "Are you watching the glee club competition?"

"San! Of course I am." She rolled her eyes at me. "It's for my birthday party so I convinced my dad to allow me to be a judge. It's only fair."

"Well then I guess you'll be seeing me really soon."

A look of confusion flashed across her face, but only for a second before she realized what I was saying. "You really are a girl of many talents."

I tilted my head and pushed out my lips. "Oh, do tell."

"Well," Brittany started as she used our joined hands to pull our bodies closer. This time we were close enough that she loosely hung her arms around my waist. I allowed my hands to gently rub up and down her arms soothingly as I listened. "You are a cheerleader, in glee club, super sexy, and…"

"And?" I encouraged.

"A great kisser."

The saying that ethnic people don't blush is a lie. It may be more difficult to see, but the heating up of our face is a definite occurrence from time to time. This was one of those moments for me and I couldn't help but send the blonde a smile at the shy way she shared those words.

"You know…" I started, but left Brittany hanging as I stopped my hand motions and used them to pull her closer to me. "In the art of kissing, you are only as great as your partner is."

"Oh yeah?" It was obvious that Brittany realized what I was doing and planned on going along with it.

"Mhmm," I mumbled right before she crashed her lips into mine once again. This time was much rougher than the last, but only because I could feel the need release from her body and transfer into mine. Her hands grabbed on to the bottom of my shirt allowing her finger to brush along my back. I could feel the involuntary shudder as the butterflies in my stomach multiplied.

There was not tongue to mouth contact which disappointed me a little as she pulled back. However, the smile on her face was the first thing that I saw when I opened my eyes.

Without hesitation, I allowed my forehead to lean against hers. "You are amazing." Her blonde bangs brushed against my face as she shook her head without pulling back. "You are," I assured her with my 'don't argue with me' tone.

"Where did you come from, Santana?"

The way that she asked it made the butterflies rush up to my chest as if they all needed to fly out of me at once. "I think I should be asking you that question."

I did not want to pull away from her and I hoped that she felt the same in the moment. There was no way that I could be the only one that felt as if a magnet was drawing us together, right? Unfortunately, all good things must come to an end and Brittany drew our lips together once more before she pulled back completely.

"I guess I should go."

I nodded and used my hands to rub down my skirt as if to flatten it out. It wasn't really necessary, but I needed to keep my hands busy before they realized that they had lost all contact with the blonde. "Can I get your number?"

Brittany nodded in response and I pulled out my phone to get it on the necessary page. She quickly got to work on the buttons and then handed it back. "Make sure you use that."

I stood and watched with a small wave and a smile on my face as she turned around and slowly left the room. After the amazing visit with Brittany, I couldn't convince myself to move for a few moments. It wasn't until she was gone and my heart rate had gone back down to normal that I realized how little time we had spent together and how much longer I still had until rehearsal.

Sighing, I turned around and headed back to the auditorium. Maybe I could at least do some spying on the other teams like I had promised.


End file.
